


What Family Is

by HyperMint



Series: Summer Contacts: Revelations [1]
Category: Eureka, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Friendship, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tells everyone about his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the prequel of sorts to the upcoming Just Another Day installment of Summer Contacts. 
> 
> In that story, Tony actually travels to Eureka to sort out the result of an incident involving Carter. 
> 
> There's a lot to finish before then, though! *busily writes*
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the above movies, books or shows. I just play with the characters in my head-canon.

Prologue

Henry Deacon leaned against the bar and surveyed his group of friends.

Holly Marten was in the corner with Douglas Fargo as they had their heads together over her tablet. Zane Donovan was dozing at a table near them as his off/on girlfriend, Jo Lupo, had her nose buried in a gun magazine across from him.

Henry’s wife – and wasn’t that something to have gotten used to! - , Grace Monroe, was talking with Allison Blake over town gossip and baking recipes.

A flash of brown caught Henry’s eye and he grinned as he followed it.

Town Sheriff Jack Carter was lurking near the plants in the corner with his back to the room. He held a coffee in one hand and seemed to be fussing with the leaves with the other.

Henry straightened and made his way over to him. It had been so busy lately that Henry had scarcely had time to wave hello to his blond friend, never mind actually talking to him. After the third time someone had caught Jack off guard, Henry made sure to make some noise as he came up to the blond, who looked up at his approach.

“Hey, Henry,” Jack smiled widely. “How’s it been?”

“Oh, about as you’d expect,” Henry grinned back, the inside joke about Eureka slipping easily between them. “Everything alright on your end?”

“Sure,” he nodded. “Nothing I haven’t handled before, anyway.”

“Good,” Henry smiled slightly, eyeing the younger man. He was still fussing with the leaves, but Henry had seen Carter hanging around this tree before and didn’t think anything of it. If anything, Henry was amused at the almost territorial possessiveness the blond displayed toward the tree at times. Vince had given up trying to relocate it since Carter would put it back every time he tried. Even Zoe had sided with her father when all would have expected her to laugh, but there seemed to be a story behind it and both Carters agreed on that, at least. What was so important about a tree’s location, Henry had no idea, but Carter’s fondness for the tree was just something else to accept about his oddball surrogate family.

Because that’s what they were, in the end.

Henry looked back and smiled at the group happily. There had been a time that he never thought he’d have such close friends, but that was before Eureka.

Now, Henry wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

* *


	2. Chapter 2

It was later and the crowd had thinned out considerably.

Henry stretched and yawned as he finished his dinner along with some of the other late workers that the town seemed to nourish. Being nearest the door, he glanced over at the bell and smiled tiredly as Carter slunk in looking worn out.

“Hey, stranger,” he greeted. “Going to turn in for the night?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Hoping to, shortly.”

“All in good time, then,” Carter nodded thoughtfully, before falling silent. He seemed to be struggling with something, when Henry looked over, and whatever it was, it put a troubled look on his face.

“Everything going alright, Carter?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah… I’m just tired.”

“If you need to talk to anyone, you know I’m here,” he offered, not liking that the blond appeared to be struggling alone.

“Yeah, I know.”

They stayed silent for long minutes before Carter sighed.

“We’re… friends, right?”

“I certainly hope so, yes.”

“Okay. Uh, I’m just curious. What do you think of… well … magic?”

“Magic?” Henry blinked. ‘Well,’ he mused to himself. ‘Magic is impossible. Well, maybe not totally impossible, but…’ “I guess, science is a kind of magic,” he told him. “Technology, even art or music. It’s hard to truly explain, but I think there is a sort of magic – if it exists – in the world around us, both natural and artificial.”

Carter nodded. “But, magic. Do you… believe in the kind of wizards and witches…?”

“I honestly don’t know. I’m sure there are people who seem like they have magic and there are documented instances of things that seemed like magic, which have been proven to work, but we would probably never know how they knew those things worked before science.” He would have gone on, but the look on Jack’s face was unusually solemn.

Henry was staring into Jack’s blue eyes when the most unusual thought hit him.

Technically, things like magic were impossible in the wand waving way. But things were proven possible before…

But how…

“Show me?” Henry tilted his head.

Carter stood and sidled over to ‘his’ tree, Henry following thoughtfully.

“You did something to the tree?”

He shook his head, hesitating before doing his earlier fussing with the leaves, but nudging Henry to actually _look_.

Henry watched him move some branches until they got to the wall behind the tree. He watched Jack take a finger and trace an unfamiliar symbol on the wall. He started slightly as the symbol flashed before disappearing.

“What was that?” he questioned.

“Protection for the Café,” he shrugged. “I’ve got it on GD, Tag’s tank, each of our places, the bunker… It’s just… I don’t know about the other me, but I have it all over the place.”

“Protection for what?” Henry hesitantly reached out to the wall.

“I can’t exactly tell you, right now, but there are others like me and not all of them are nice or friendly.”

“Thank you,” he blinked, almost sure he was in shock at this point, as implications started sinking in. He was allowed to touch where the symbol was and found nothing but a slight tingle.

“Well, I don’t have the head for science,” Jack was unusually somber as he waited for Henry’s reaction. “Thought that I could do what I’m able to for keeping people safe. I don’t really think there is any chance that something dark will happen here, but… you know… precaution.”

“That’s a good idea,” he nodded absently. “Safe to cover all your bases, right? From what I understand, there’s more out there. Are any here? In town?”

“No. Not from what I’ve seen. Zoe doesn’t have it. No one else in my family has it.”

“Really,” he frowned. “And you came about this by… birth?”

“All of us have it at birth. Whatever it decides to manifest itself as, we find out when we get older.”

Henry nodded to himself before shrugging. “I have to sleep on this for a while. Not – not that it’s bad. As far as I’m concerned, it’s just something that makes you, well, _you_ , right?”

He welcomed all his friends and their unique abilities. Just because one of them had something that he had thought impossible only a short hour ago didn’t mean anything at all. Sure, it was what he had to get used to, but that was a step toward acceptance, right?

“So, it’s not something that you’re uncomfortable with?”

“Actually, I think I know how you feel around the rest of us,” he suddenly chuckled. “If you think about it, our positions are now reversed. You have knowledge about something that I don’t and I’m not used to that. Not bad, my _friend_ ,” he reached out to squeeze his arm. “Just something to get used to.”

They wandered back to Henry’s table in a silence.

When Vince plonked Jack’s usual dinner in front of him, Henry noticed the almost boneless look on the blond.

“And you’ve had this ability for your entire life?” he confirmed.

“Yes. It’s something that we try to keep secret, but that’s as a whole. If one of you,” he waved at Henry, “don’t know someone like me, then there’s this really scary department somewhere that’ll take care of it. They won’t kill you, but they might as well.”

“Then, not that I’m not honored, but… Why me? I mean, thank you for this trust, but is there some reason this is coming out now?”

He shrugged. “In the off-chance that I suddenly disappear without a trace…”

“Don’t joke like that,” he whacked him on the shoulder. “Why would you?”

“There’s a type of person like me, without the family ability. The conditions aren’t… stable… anymore.”

“Not stable for us in the non-ability world, either,” he pointed out.

“There’s more to the story, though. I just don’t want to tell you here.”

“Alright.”

They tabled the discussion until another time, moving on to another topic.

But Henry went home that night thinking about what he’d learned and Grace picked up on it.

“Something happen at work?” she watched him from the kitchen as he sat on the couch and frowned at the mute TV.

“Hm? Oh, no. Nothing. I just … found something out that I’m getting a little bit used to right now.”

“Can you tell me?”

“I’d have to ask. It’s big.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “Bigger than time travel?”

“Oh, it’s up there. Pretty… pretty up there.”

“Well, as long as it doesn’t endanger any of our lives,” she shrugged. “I’ll go along with it.”

“Sure,” he smiled slightly at her. “It’s probably going to take some time for it to really sink in.”

“Take your time. I can wait.”

** *


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sighed as he flipped through some files.

That conversation with Henry last night hadn’t been nerve-wracking at _all_.

Did you note the sarcasm?

Henry hadn’t treated him any differently when they ran into each other at breakfast.

He did demand the story, though, that ‘I just found something really intriguing’ sparkle in his eye warning Jack of the barrage of questions coming his way.

It actually felt pretty good when someone accepted him like that. Not like he’d had many people to _tell_.

Zoe had found out because she was smart and knew that her father was special, but didn’t know how. It had been two and a half years before Eureka, and she took it well, all told. She never used his magic against him and it was something they’d wordlessly agreed on in any arguments.

“Evening, Sheriff,” the familiar Aussie accent drifted his way and jolted him out of his thoughts.

“It’s not even two o’clock,” he looked up.

Jim Taggart beamed at him from behind his camo face paint. “Close enough. Haven’t seen you in ages.”

“I’ve been right here,” he spread his hands.

“Aye, I suppose so. Well. Thought I’d say hello while I’m in town.”

“Good to know you aren’t stuck out in the woods somewhere.”

“You would know if I was,” he nodded.

“Hey, Tag,” Zane suddenly poked his head in to the office. “Didn’t know you were back in town. Hey, Carter, we’ve got a problem.”

“What else is new?” he sighed.

“Could I be of help?” Taggart perked up at the thought.

“Don’t see what the harm is in it,” Zane shrugged.

He led them out of town and out to a site close to Global Dynamics.

The usual cast of characters were already there; Henry, Holly, Grace, Fargo, Jo and Allison were trying to figure out how to get a truck down from a side road that was on a ramp of sorts almost fifteen feet in height from where they were standing.

“There you are,” Holly waved. “We can’t get it down.”

“We can see that,” Jack nodded, putting his hands on his hips as he surveyed the scene. “Why can’t you just tow it with the tank?”

“There’s very sensitive materials on that truck,” Fargo put in. “We have to go get it, then make sure nothing else is in the back, then we can drag it down off the side.”

“… But can’t you tow it?”

“It’s the type of truck,” Henry exhaled. “It’s not the usual kind.”

“Of course it’s not. Alright, then what do I need to do?”

“Oversee this with me,” Jo told him. “Pull anyone out of the way when this thing comes down.”

“Oh.”

An hour passed with Jack and Jo watching from the sidelines as the others put their plans into action.

They had to cut a hole in the side of the container and lower Holly down into it so she could grab the sensitive stuff and send it back up in the baskets Zane lowered to her. Henry and Allison took it from Zane and handed it to Fargo, who slowly made his way down to Grace where she and Tag loaded them into specialized containers for taking out of the area.

It was slow going, but it was going.

Jack smiled slightly as things started wrapping up. For once, nothing happened.

* **

Holly looked around the inside of the truck and smiled widely as she saw two final things that needed to go up before she could get out of there.

They were lucky that the packing containers were up to regulations and none of them burst, or else they would have had to get Carter out here for overseeing environmental clean-up.

“Anything else?” Zane called down to her from his perch on top.

“Yes, there’s two more,” she responded, heading for the closest. When the truck flipped on its side, some of the things that had been on the floor were knocked to the side it landed on and the last two things Holly was after had landed near the back corner of the container.

It was the corner closest to the side of the ramp, but she wasn’t worried. The integrity of the truck, the ramp and the guardrail were sturdy and she felt completely confident as she chased the second to last container and gave it to Zane.

“One more,” she told him.

“Awesome.”

She confidently walked over to the back corner and froze when the truck container moved.

“Holly?” Zane called down. “Tell me that was just my imagination.”

“Uh. Okay,” she inched forward and went rigid when it moved again. “Oh, come on,” she huffed. “Just … one… more…” she slowly made her way forward.

“Holly, I think it’s time to go,” Zane wavered on the container’s side. “Holly.”

“Just one more! I can almost reach it!”

Top-side, Zane’s wide eyes watched as Holly’s corner started sinking.

He recalled hearing from one of the other scientists that there had been a rain shower after midnight, but there couldn’t have been any kind of compromised integrity of anything.

Well, there obviously was, because the freaking truck was _moving_ toward the edge.

“Zane!” Henry called. “Get Holly out! The truck’s starting to go over the side!”

“But I have one more!” she shouted back. “I can get it! I just need one more minute!”

Zane was about to call back down to her when the sound of scraping metal made his head shoot up.

Allison shook her head. “Something must have shaken loose when the truck flipped over,” she called out. “The ground’s still soaking up the midnight rain shower, so the impact of the truck must have done something to the rail’s foundation.”

“Holly,” Zane got down on his stomach and looked down inside the container. “It’s time to go. Leave it there!”

“Are you kidding?” she was three steps away from it. “I’m almost right here!”

“You’re making it move! We’ll have to get it later!”

“Alright,” Holly scowled. “I’ll go.”

Zane hauled himself up to get the rope and Holly rolled her eyes before lunging for last container.

The last thing that clearly happened was the ground crumpling under Holly’s weight and Zane almost falling off the truck as the rail finally gave way and the truck sliding down the ramp with little warning.

The next thing Holly remembered, she was in Tag’s arms and Zane was on the ground next to Grace.

The Aussie was surprised at Holly’s sudden appearance in his arms and had been unprepared for the weight, his knees buckling and dumping them both on the ground.

“What in the _world_ was that?” Grace’s mouth moved as she whirled around to see the truck _hovering in mid-air_ above Fargo’s form as the man was curled up against the ground, on his way back up. Zane had been on the top _seconds_ ago, but now he was on the ground next to her, staring with just as wide eyes at where he used to be.

Back on the ramp, Allison’s eyes were wide as she stared at the truck, not sure what had just happened when she saw Zane disappear. “Where – what - ?”

Henry ushered Allison back from the truck and patted her arm. “Zane and Holly are fine,” he assured. “Fargo?”

“Huh?” his dark eyes wide behind his glasses as he stared up at the truck floating inches from his nose.

“Everyone down,” Henry took a firm hold of Allison’s arm and helped her over the broken rail as Jo dragged Fargo out from under the truck. “Jo, is everyone alright?”

While the former Deputy was just as baffled as everyone else, she kept her feelings more under wraps.

“Yeah. But we should hurry up. I’m not sure what Carter did, but I don’t know how much longer he can hold it.”

“What does he have to do with anything?” Fargo frowned as they climbed down to level ground.

Jo moved the nerd’s head so that he was looking at Carter, who had some kind of stick in his hand and a faraway look on his face. “I may not be as smart as you, but I think I can connect dots especially when Carter’s stick had some kind of light shooting from it to the truck about the same time as Zane and Holly reappeared near Grace and Tag.”

Allison looked around before Henry’s behavior suddenly registered. “You know what’s going on,” she held his eyes.

“I only found out yesterday,” he assured. “Not three years ago. I have to admit. It is really interesting and I was promised a conversation, but now I think there’ll be more than just me listening.”

“Is everyone okay?” Zane finally picked himself up and brushed his clothes off.

“Everyone’s fine,” Henry nodded, before glancing over to the blond still concentrating on the truck. “Jack, can you move it down to this level?”

“Uh-huh, sure,” he narrowed his eyes.

“Where do you expect him to put it?” Jo crossed his arms. There’s really no room …”

She trailed off when Jack lifted the truck and it _shrunk_ before it touched down a few feet from them.

“That’s handy,” Zane blinked, heading over to the formerly full sized truck to investigate. “Carter, what did you do? I know me and Holly didn’t move from one spot to another by ourselves.”

Jack shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. “It’s magic. I know that you guys all think it’s impossible, but it’s not. I have magic and I’ve had it all my life. What you just witnessed was magic and I am not ashamed of it.”

“Why would you be?” Jo seemed genuinely curious. “That’s just a part of who you are. Actually, I think I’m jealous. Can you imagine what damage you can do with magic when you need it?”

“Think of the damage you could do _without_ magic,” Zane pointed out. “This is _Eureka_ , JoJo, remember? Something potentially world ending happens every week. Wait. Carter, you _are_ the only one, right?”

“In the world? No. In town… I don’t know. I haven’t noticed anything.”

“And you’re, I don’t know, _alright_ with that?” Grace asked incredulously. “Carter, it’s different when you didn’t have magic and you’re just you. There are other non-geniuses in town and you all do meet up once in a while, but now that you have magic and don’t have anyone else? Do you have others like you outside of town that you hang out with?”

“Grace is right, Sheriff,” Holly agreed. “You need a support system. This isn’t healthy – for anyone – to not have a support system of people similar to you. You need to get out and find more people.”

“He doesn’t know if there’s any in town,” Fargo told her. “That doesn’t mean that there’s none, _period_ , just that he hasn’t seen any.”

“How do you go about finding other … Wizards, I guess, if they are in town?” Allison had to ask.

Henry knew they were all stuck on that and it was a sign of shock of sorts. All told, they were taking it well.

Then he had the sobering thought that maybe others who had been entrusted with the secret hadn’t taken it as well.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he never knew what since the radio squawked with a request for Carter’s presence.

“We’ll make it back okay,” Jo told the blond. “Get moving.”

“Are you all sure?” he looked around at them. “Because… I mean, I just told you… well, I’m still me.”

“We’ll all get together at the bunker tomorrow,” Henry promised. 

“Why tomorrow?” Fargo frowned.

“We need some time to process this,” he pointed out. “And to come up with any questions that come to mind.”

“Tomorrow,” Allison nodded. “And you’d better be prepared, Carter. There’s a _slew_ of questions already coming.”

Carter left with something like relief at the fact that they were all willing to hear him out. The information had to sink in, first, but they were willing.

He just hoped they were still willing after hearing what he had to say.

** *


	4. Chapter 4

When the time had finally come, Jack felt slightly sick.

It didn’t help when all of them were staring expectantly at him.

“So… where should I start?”

Henry raised a hand. “When you told me, you said that your family didn’t have magic. Could you explain more on that?”

“Yeah, uh, my family doesn’t have magic, so I’m what’s called a Muggleborn. You would be Muggles and there are reverse situations where Muggle children are born to Magical families, but they’re usually called Squibs. There are also the Purebloods and those of Mixed heritage.”

On the one hand, he was amused at the fact that most of them were actually taking _notes_ , but – considering who they were – he was actually sort of relieved that they were really interested.

“How do you exactly know that you have magic?” Holly asked.

“Usually, children would get some sort of notice on their eleventh birthday. You can either take a homeschooling program or go to one of the various schools available for you.”

“School?” Grace tilted her head. “What do you learn there?”

“Oh, a lot. Astronomy, Divination, Herbology…”

He went on and explained what all his subjects had been and how he learned, what kind of jobs were available for Magic folk, and on and on.

Their pens flew across their notebook pages, well, except for Zane and Jo.

“And this is mostly a secret to Muggles, correct?” Allison glanced down at her notes. “So, what would happen if this got out?”

“Well, to prevent a panic of some kind, there are departments within the Magical Agency that are equipped to take care of it. Those people erase the memories they don’t want known.”

“So, you can do pretty much anything,” Zane nodded. “Can you actually, you know, kill someone?”

He noticed Jo sit up with interest as he sighed. “That’s mostly what Defense Against the Dark Arts teaches. Magic is also a weapon, like anything GD can churn out. There are spells that are classed as illegal and they are known as Dark magic. A lot of things fall into that area, but the three Unforgivable spells are those used for mind control, torture and killing. Those three are bad. Sure, there are those with strong enough wills to throw off the mind control curse, but the torture spell is known to drive people insane if used long enough. The Killing Curse will kill everything in its path, but there is a way to stop it. It’s something called blood protection and not a lot of people know about it.”

“Then how do you?” Fargo frowned. “How do you know that it can stop this almost certain death sentence?”

“There is a kid over in Britain who survived That Spell and his mother invoked the blood protection to save his life. There is also a following of a Dark Wizard, who is determined to …” he swallowed before shaking his head. “Muggleborns in Europe aren’t exactly safe because this guy is evil. I haven’t exactly been involved in the Magical environment here, but it’s starting to concern me a little. The kid is known as the Boy Who Lived and he is a big celebrity in the Magical world because he also got rid of this Dark Wizard when he was just a baby, because of his mother’s sacrifice. A few years ago, that same kid started telling people that he came back and I literally felt sick when I saw the backlash. Everyone calls him an attention-seeking brat, but that’s mostly due to people who don’t have any idea what terrorists are capable of. A lot of people in Europe are under a growing delusion that he really is trying to get attention and that they are completely safe, which is not true. That helps the Dark Wizard and his cronies in making their way into the government and other positions and no one is taking anything seriously when it comes to the Dark side’s attempt at a comeback.”

“Not that much different than Muggles, then,” Jo shrugged.

“Alright,” Allison nodded, looking over her notes. “I think that’s it for right now. Carter, thank you for telling us this. I can’t imagine what you must have been feeling when you made the decision to tell us.”

“I wasn’t about to let Holly, Fargo or Zane – and any of you – get hurt,” he told her firmly. “You can be sure of that.”

“What I’m really wondering,” Henry looked between the two of them, “is about the two of you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jack looked at her.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts before smiling warmly at him. “I think I need to step back on this. Not _away_ ,” she hastened to assure, “just back. I would like to get to know you as the Wizard of Eureka as a friend before I take that step forward again. Just until I get used to it. I’m not breaking up with Carter,” she saw the look on Grace’s face, “but I would like to not have an advantage when all of us as a group are getting to know him again. Or, a different side of the same Sheriff we have always known.”

“That’s a good idea,” Henry nodded thoughtfully. “So that everyone’s on the same level and can talk about it with each other aside from maybe some sort of jealousy on one getting to know more about Carter’s world than the others.”

“But maybe not more about his world than others,” Tag mused, “as opposed to different parts of it. Sheriff, you said that there are Magical doctors, yea? Maybe you could pick a part that might apply to our interests.”

“There are books I could find,” he beamed at the Aussie’s idea. “I still have my old textbooks I could let you guys read. Tag’s right. Maybe it would be easier for you if I found things that are similar to what you like and let you find out more about it.”

“That would go a long way,” Allison agreed. “And maybe every two weeks or something, we can reconvene here and compare notes.”

“Now, I have a question,” Jack told them. “How do you really feel? I mean, I know that there hasn’t been enough time for you to work through everything, but, well…”

“You’re still Carter,” Tag shrugged. The blond wasn’t sure if that was a good indication, since Tag believes in Santa – who may or may not exist -, but that was neither here nor there.

Allison shrugged. “You already know some of what I feel about it. When you left, Henry said that you usually have to go through something similar to what we’re feeling now. We know things about a world of science that you don’t and now there’s a world of Magic that you live in and we know little about that. Henry’s right. Our roles really _are_ reversed. And it’s a feeling that takes some getting used to.”

“I think I understand now about how you feel when we go on about something you don’t know,” Holly nodded.

“So now you have the right to tell us ‘it’s complicated,’ right?” Zane grinned in amusement.

Fargo nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. “But wait until we know a little more, so we know where you’re coming from.”

Jo shrugged. “I’m still thinking about it.”

“And I already accept you,” Henry added.

“Just don’t decide you like your Magic friends better and desert us,” Grace joked.

“Maybe we should screen them, first,” Fargo perked up. “To make sure they don’t stab him in the back or anything.”

“How would you go about it?” Tag asked.

“Well, it should be like Muggle friends, right?” Holly put in. “I mean…”

Jack just watched from the sidelines as the group speculated ways of screening Magic folk to be sure they would be good for him. And he was worried about telling them?

Still, the information was sinking in and he made a note to remember to dig his old books out and get some other things that he needed to get them started.

Maybe it hadn’t really sunk in, yet, but this was Eureka.

 _Things_ happened in this town that made Jack wonder if Magic or science was the more dangerous thing to have.

Besides.

Time Travel.

It happened _without_ magic.

If they could handle that, this was no problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and trust me when I say we haven't heard the last of Eureka.

** * _A week later…_

Henry leaned up against the kitchen island in the Smart House.

They all promised that Jack’s magic was a secret and it was pretty much acting like they had higher security clearance than everyone else. In a way, perhaps it was.

On his left, Jo had her nose buried in a recent issue of _Dueler’s Monthly_ , a magazine of sorts that Jack had picked up on a whim.

Next to her, Holly and Fargo were pouring over Astronomy books from Jack’s school days.

Tag was nearby, enchanted with the Care of Magical Creatures books, while Allison read one of the Healing books Jack got on loan from a Seattle library. Who knew there were magical libraries?

Zane was checking out the Ancient Runes book and Grace had found one of Jack’s upper level Potions books.

As for Jack himself, there was apparently a plethora of Magical newspapers to choose from and he occupied himself with that.

Henry smiled slightly as he went back to his History of Magic book.

His family was whole and well.

This was just one more thing that linked them together and Henry found himself looking forward to learning more about Jack’s world.

END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Another Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850292) by [HyperMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint)




End file.
